Burning
by Sammicakes
Summary: He was burning in his madness. She burned with the knowledge that she needed to live. When her world crumbles down around her, does she cower in the face of her doom, or does she rise to it? Or maybe it isn't her doom after all...maybe it was her destiny to burn. It certainly was his.


And as fire rained down from the heavens, Lucy Heartfilia could only stare as the most beautiful and deadliest of creatures danced in the sky. Her breath fogged upon the glass as she stood by and watched what might be the last thing before she vanished from this world. And as if by magic, the creature stopped its aerial acrobatics and turned to face her; even though this creature was only the size of a bird from where she stood, she knew that her perspective would soon be changed. The city below her burned, the sky burned, and her fear burned as the creature flew towards her growing in size. Wingbeats grew steadily louder as it approached. She knew she had to move, but to where? Wasn't fighting pointless?

Maybe the dragon would stop terrorizing her people if she didn't fight back. She was the virgin princess, after all. Isn't that the ultimate prize for a dragon besides gold?

But why now? The kingdom hadn't been attacked in generations, she thought there was supposed to be a treaty. How the noble race of dragons had gone back on their word, she did not know. Dragons were supposed to always uphold their bargains. It made no sense, none at all. And yet, still it grew closer, bigger…more terrifying. Lucy could hold her ground though. She could do if for her people.

And as the dragon landed in her courtyard and looked up at her, she knew that this part of her life was ending. It stared at her with dogged intensity, and smoke curled out from its nostrils. It stomped over to her terrace, and wickedly green eyes glowered at her.

"Princess," the dragon seemed to cackle, "I have come to take you. If you go willingly I will choose to spare your precious kingdom." He, as the timbre was too low for a female, started to laugh maniacally, all the while staring at her. "If you don't, I could always scorch the rest of the kingdom as I have your precious capitol."

The urge to fall onto the ground and scream in fear was strong, but Lucy had to be stronger. She couldn't let this creature in front of her wear her resolve down. This was her duty. She had to protect her people from the terror that was this dragon. "I agree to your terms, mighty drake." She was proud that her voice didn't quaver in the slightest. She could not show this creature her fear.

"Ah, so you recognize my superiority. It's good that you know your place, _human_ ," the dragon sneered at her. His scales glistened like molten rubies in the light casted by his fire, and the sheer beauty and horror of the sight before her rendered her incapable of speech. He laughed again, flickers of madness leaping in his eyes. As his wings snapped open he grabbed her with his claws, and guards finally plowed through her door, but it was too late. They couldn't help her; she was already being raised into the flaming sky by a creature no one could stop.

Great flaps of powerful muscle and sinew propelled them through the air above the carnage of her beautiful capitol. Everything was blackened and charred beyond recognition. Great fiery columns of flame licked at every building releasing great plumes of smoke that cloyed the air. Lucy could hear the screams of terror and pain below, and her heart clenched with sorrow. Bodies lay in the streets as flaming debris fell to the ground. So many lives had been lost, all for nothing. As she suddenly gasped for air, she realized she was crying. Great tears began to fall from her eyes, as she sucked in another ragged breath, trying to calm herself. At least she spared the rest of her beloved kingdom.

After what felt like an eternity, they arrived at a sort of mountain, the dragon hovered over it for a moment before he dove straight down into it. Lucy couldn't help but scream at the seemingly suicidal fall, but right as they were about to crash into the peak the mountain disappeared. The dragon snapped his wings out to stop the dive, and she found herself staring at a castle that was even more elegant than her own. She might've gasped under normal circumstances, but she was pretty sure that when she screamed the dragon laughed at her. Lucy didn't want to show any other sign of weakness.

When they were hovering close to the ground the damned creature dropped her without warning. She was glad she had a good sense of balance and her most comfortable slippers on.

As Lucy dusted off herself and tried to look more presentable a fiery explosion erupted above her. Startled, she looked up and saw a young man right around her age with a shocking shade of pink hair. She couldn't find the dragon anywhere, and the man simply stood there stretching his arms and back. Truly Lucy was mystified, but she refused to show it. Years at court taught her to hide her emotions well, and she planned on using her training well.

So the only thing left to do was stare at the young man before her.

It took him a good five minutes to acknowledge her presence, not that she cared. That was a five extra minutes she was alive and not food.

He looked her straight in the eyes, smirking darkly. When she didn't respond to his expression, he grew frosty. "You're no fun at all. You know that, right?"

At that comment, she let the slightest upturn of her lips show. This seemed to make him grow even frostier.

"I would be careful who you smile at princess. You aren't in charge here."

She let defiance sparkle in her eyes. "And who exactly is in charge here? I see no evidence of my kidnapper, only a young man in front of me, who is hardly frightening."

Before she had even finished speaking he was next to her, his movements too quick for her to notice. "Do not underestimate this form, you silly girl. It will get you killed. This is my domain, my castle."

"And pray tell, what is your name?"

He leaned into her, smelling her neck and hair. His hot breath ghosted across her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. "I am known by many names, girl," he whispered into her ear. "The Great Demon Dragon, END, might be the name you're most familiar with."

Her whole body went cold with dread. END was supposed to be asleep. How had he awoken?

He must have noticed the color drain from her face because he chuckled menacingly. "Didn't expect that answer did you? Your human mages tried to seal me in slumber, but the seal could only last so long. Now I've finally woken up." He took another deep inhalation of her, and she winced. "I could kill you right now, you know. It'd be so fun. Do you know how long it's been since I've sliced someone open?"

Lucy couldn't control her trembling. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. How could this man in front of her be a dragon? Let alone END? He looked totally normal with exception to his slightly pointed ears and especially prominent canines. Her only form of protection was the amulet her mother had given her when she died years ago, but what could an amulet do to protect her from the wrath of END?

"You're lucky I'm more interested in my territory right now," he said with malicious intent.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I still do not know what to call you," she said coolly, hiding her fear as best she could.

He shot her a strange look. "You're weird, you know that?"

"I beg your pardon? I am perfectly normal. It is you sir, that is weird. I have not kidnapped a young maiden and refused to give her my name."

To her immense surprise, he actually laughed. "You're certainly much more interesting than I gave you credit for. Apparently you humans have learned to be less boring while I've been asleep. It really is too bad I'll have to kill you soon."

At that statement Lucy simply smiled sadly. "All I ask if you kill me is to spare the kingdom. Since I am the last of the royal bloodline and I have now disappeared, the country will be in turmoil. Not only that, but the capitol is in ruins. Those people have had enough hardship to last them several years of misery. I will die for them, but I _refuse_ to die in vain." The last part of her declaration was steely and packed all of her royal authority.

Again, he laughed. "You idiotic girl. I don't have to listen to a thing you say. This is my territory you built your precious kingdom on. I can do whatever I want to it. Just like I can do whatever I want to you."

And so she slapped him. And then she ran.

He lifted a hand to his stinging cheek, emerald eyes blazing with fury. "Oh no you don't!" he screamed. He ran after her, grabbed her, and wrenched her around. His hand wound back to deliver a devastating blow to her, but it never came. He could not move a muscle. Her amulet glowed with a fierce light, and warmed on her chest.

"What magic is this?" he spat venomously. "I can't hit you. _Why can't I hit you_?"

Lucy swallowed fearfully. "I don't know," she said truthfully.

END brought his hand down, hit waves visibly rising from his skin. His eyes glowed with a madness that was indescribable. He grabbed her arm and jerked her along behind him. Several times he tried again to assault her, but each attempt yielded more failure. Failure wasn't something the ancient dragon was used to, Lucy noticed almost immediately. And though she could tell he meant to grip her hard enough to leave bruises and drag her along behind him, he gripped her only tight enough that she couldn't escape and he was slow enough that she didn't trip.

Another failed attempt to hurt her failed, and a menacing growl escaped him. It was probably the scariest noise Lucy had ever heard. In truth, she paid little attention to where he was dragging her, she was petrified that if she looked away from him, the magic would fade, and he would decapitate her with a swipe from his claws.

Until he threw her into the dungeon, that is.

"Stay here until I decide what to do with you," he growled. He then stalked out of her sight, and she sank to the floor.

She was finally able to grieve. Fat tears slid down her cheeks, and her breath came in short gasps. What was she going to do? What was happening?

All she knew was that she had a trump card. Maybe if she played the rest of her hand right she could escape. Thoughts of escape were soon gone, as a wave of pure exhaustion rolled over her.

And so she slept.

But in the shadows, he watched her. What was this girl. What kind of powers did she possess? He had to figure it out. But until then, he supposed he could keep her around. Perhaps as a maid. He did so hate to clean up after himself. But as Natsu Dragneel stared at her sleeping form, he couldn't help but notice how pleasing her features were. He shook his head, cleansing his mind of such a silly thought.

He started to walk away, but not before turning back one more time to look at her face, relaxed and peaceful while sleeping.

* * *

 **A/N: I have big plans for this story. Big plans indeed. Let me know what you think? I do not own Fairy Tail, I just wish I did.**


End file.
